Damn Love
by BeyondxBroken
Summary: that would be so wrong... but everyone else agrees.
1. Slacking

A/N. i really love this pair. RIZAXROY forever. haha.

Chapter 1: Slacking.

Roy Mustang, a colonel at work on his desk on that Monday morning. His desk looked just the same, messy and full of papers to be read and signed.

He just let go of these papers and decided to save them for another day.

"Good morning Colonel." His subordinate, First Lieutenant Hawkeye said, settling down on her desk and taking care of her duties immediately. She was the complete opposite of the colonel. No one would have known that they would get along so well.

"'Morning," The colonel said, groggily. "What time is it?"

Hawkeye just let out a sigh. "It's just 9 in the morning and you're already slacking on the job?"

"I wouldn't call it slacking… I may be just bored."

She just turned around and got back to work without saying a word while the colonel just closed his eyes, lay back on his chair and smirked.

He was observing her quietly when he opened his eyes a bit.

He noticed her hair had grown so long ever since the time the first met. Back then, her hair was short. He never liked women with short hair because he found it a bit weird. But on his subordinate, he was delighted. He had gotten used to her hair before but now that it had grown over time, he liked it much better. He has never seen her hair down yet because it was always clipped.

He always fantasized on how that would look on her. He only imagined it and in his dreams, she was his. Hawkeye was his goddess who grew over time, maturing into someone very attractive. Some one he had grown to admire very much.

"_That would seem wrong though," _He knew that. But he still can't help it.

"_Damn love…."_ He thought to himself.


	2. Black Hayate

Chapter 2: Black Hayate.

Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant and one of the five subordinates of Colonel Mustang. She was at her dorm, feeding the dog Master Sergeant Fuery was supposed to take care of.

Over time though, she grew fond of this black dog she named Black Hayate, and luckily for him, he was the only one Riza showed her feelings to. Maybe if the dog could talk, he could actually tell people her deepest darkest secrets. Maybe even tell the colonel how much Riza actually cares for him.

A knock came on the door. She opened the door and saw Master Sergeant Fuery.

"I'm here to take Black Hayate out for a walk?"

She smiled. Good thing he was taking responsibility for the dog as well. She gave him Black Hayate whose neck was tied with a leash. He left and she shut the door.

She showered, got dressed and went out of her dorm.

Everyday seemed the same. She got into the office, sat down and went to work. She was real thankful though to the Elrics for putting some excitement in this bland facility. She sighed to herself and opened the door to the office.

"Hm, no one's in here…" She looked out the window right behind the colonel's desk. Down under in the garden was the colonel trying to feed the dog with a beef jerky.

"What the," Hawkeye was really amused. The colonel never actually shows his feelings even though he gets a new girlfriend almost every week.

Black Hayate was just staring at him. The colonel's face showed no emotion at all during that whole time. He was really concentrating on tempting the dog with the jerky.

She laughed silently to herself. She really admired him, even if she was his subordinate, she can't help it. She often dreamt about how it would feel like if she was the one girl Roy Mustang would hold and love. It's stupid, she knows. It's impossible, she knows as well.

"Damn love," She muttered, turning away from the window and heading to her desk to start her work on that Tuesday morning.


	3. Cigarette

Chapter 3: Cigarette.

Jean Havoc, Second Lieutenant under Colonel Roy Mustang. He was taking his break, smoking his usual cigarette under the shade of a tree. He was just thinking of Samantha, the girl he had a date with last week. She just broke up with him last night and he wasn't himself again today.

"_What is wrong with you Havoc?" Colonel Mustang said in an almost shout that morning when his face was lying flat on his table._

It was always like that. He would always act strange when some girl broke up with him… especially when he really likes that certain girl.

Black Hayate was trying to catch a yellow butterfly that was flying right in front of him. He sometimes wished that he was a dog. He would be taken cared of by someone and he wouldn't worry about a thing in his life. Who knows? He might even find a mate faster if he was a dog rather than if he was a man. He laughed at that thought.

"You just have everything so easy for you Black Hayate," He mumbled, talking to no one in particular. "I wonder why everybody finds you so adorable."

"I mean, take your master for example, she loves you so much and probably tells you that every single morning. But I bet, she's in love with the Colonel as well but just can't say it straight to him." He blew a cloud of smoke up in the sky.

He looked up at the window on his right side. The big black chair that the Colonel was always sitting on was facing back on Havoc. Beside the chair was First Lieutenant Hawkeye, standing straight and upright as usual.

"_The Colonel was probably presenting a new case to the Elrics or someone important."_ He sighed.

Hawkeye suddenly looked out the window and made eye contact with Havoc.

He pointed his almost finished cigarette to the Colonel's back and winked.

She just rolled her eyes a bit at him but showed a hint of a forming smile before she turned her back and faced front again.

"Jeez. Damn love," He laughed, standing up and throwing the cigarette into some trash can. Black Hayate just looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face and followed him back into the building.


	4. Phone Calls

Chapter 4: Phone Calls.

"Daddy, let's play," Little Elysia Hughes said, raising her arms up to her father, Maes Hughes, old friend of Colonel Mustang and in the intelligence division of the military.

"Awh, can't I play with my little angel for just a few more minutes?" He pleaded to his wife, Gracia that morning before he headed off to work.

"You've said that for the third time this morning," She said with a straight face. "No more, unless you want to be fired from work."

Maes just cast a sad face at Elysia before hugging her. The phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get it," He said, since he was on his way out anyways.

"Hello?" He said merrily as he placed the phone to his right ear. He knew it was Roy, but still wanted to play around.

"Hughes, you're late." Mustang said in the other line with a serious tone in his voice. "Again."

"I know," He said, obviously amused by this call from his dear friend. "But you really should stop worrying about me."

"And why is that?" Uh oh, the Colonel was getting pissed off.

"'Cause," Hughes laughed. "You should be getting out more… instead of just slacking their on your job. That way you would be less cranky in the mornings." He hit the spot. He knew that.

"I do not slack." Roy defended.

Hughes pretended like he didn't hear what Roy just said. "And this is why…" Hughes paused for the dramatic effect.

"Get to the point." Mustang ordered.

"You should really find a wife." Maes was really enjoying.

Bleep. The line went dead.

He turned around and saw Gracia trying to hide her laughter.

"I mean, come on, it was true. Why do you think he's always cranky?" Gracia agreed.

They suddenly smiled at each other.

"Damn love," They said simultaneously.


End file.
